Sticks and Stones
by KitSlayer
Summary: Alduin has been slain...or has he? When the infamous Dovah returns as a human, will Dragonborn Kit slay him or pursue him for answers? But by now she doesn't have a choice, and neither does he as the two are bound by mistake. Contains very few spoilers and is Rated M for later chapters. My first fanfic so I would appreciate any constructive criticism! Please R
1. Dead or Alive

-:-

The icy touch of the snow crept up her legs as she fell to her knees, blood splattered against her Nordic Armor, each carving dented and bloodied. Her ears rang as her reptilian enemies mourned the death of the first born of Akatosh, their shouts seemed to carry on for miles on end. Snowy wind blew her ruby locks frantically, a soft sigh escaped her pale lips.

"Nii Los, it is...over."

Kit hung onto Parthurnaxx's words bitterly. Her pale eyes met his, a small laugh escaping her chapped lips and in turn rung across the Throat of the World into small bubbles of musical laughter. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, her knees numb as she sunk down deeper into the crisp snow, small drops of blood falling onto its surface.

"And here I thought he would pounce on me anytime now. I was simply awaiting for him," she sighed, running her gauntleted fingers through her flaming curls and waves. She hadn't shown it to her master, but she was slowly crumbling inside. The World Eater was dead, never to return and yet she didn't feel accomplished or pleased by his death. To think her enemy had saved her very life only to be killed by Shockwave, her prized glass greatsword, piercing his heart. Kit stood slowly, her legs barely lifting her weight as she limped over to Parthurnaxx, leaning against the crumbled word wall with arms folded over her chest.

"One feels Nahlaas, Alive once more."

The Nord simply nodded, her body sinking slightly. "I suppose I should tell Arngeir of this victory? Or does he and the other greybeards know?" she asked softly, her head hung low and eyes closed.

"Hm...perhaps he knows. Su, the Air, feels calm. Brit, Beautiful."

This caused her to smile, but quickly faltered. Just in her hearing range she heard soft moans, almost painful. She looked to Parthurnaxx, who also moved his large head in a searching manner only to rest easy again atop the wall. Kit ignored it also, shrugging as she made her way down the mountain to High Hrothgar. She encountered a tall wall of shattered ice and snowy wind at the cryptic archway before the sanctuary. With a deep breathe she faced the icy wall.

"Lok Vah Koor!"

* * *

-:-

She walked slowly, gulping down vigorous health potions every mile or so to ease her aching body. Parthurnaxx was indeed right about Arngier, he seemed to breath...easier when she entered High Hrothgar. By now she was so close to home, only having faced few wolves and a bear. Downing another health potion she looked up. The sky was a deep purple, blue and green lights splashed along the sky and amongst the stars in soothing waves. Her eyes smiled, but her porcelain face was emotionless. She stopped amongst the small bridge before Markarth, steam passing over the sky to blend with the soft pink tinted clouds. She rested her elbows on the cool surface to stare down into the water of the stream, few salmon swimming quickly past. The shouts and cheers of victory faded by as the miners nearby entered their homes, tankards spread across the area as was spilt ale and mead, the thick golden liquid seeping into the dry dirt. She suppressed a small laugh, reaching into her satchel to pull out a small blue mountain flower. Her thumb ran along the stem as she twirled it in her fingers, the petals glittering.

"Tahrodiis Vahdin! Dii Hokoron!"

The deep voice crawled along her skin. She hadn't hear an earth rumbling landing behind her nor did she hear the flapping of demonic wings. She turned quickly, her hand clasped around the handle of Shockwave as pale eyes met furious crimson. Hair black as raven feathers covered his head in crooked short spikes. His body was that of a Nord, tall and strong, broad shoulders shaking lightly as he spoke with deafening power. Crooked armor clung to his body, the color of ebony and an identical shape of deadric. Alduin.

"H-how? I destroyed you!" Kit shouted, the gentle flower once in her fingers now crushed and wilted in the water as fury and unsettling relief swept over her.

"Zu'u, I thought so as well. Daar Kopraan, this body..." He paused, his crimson eyes boring into her. "Disgusts me."

She huffed in response, pulling her greatsword from her back and holding it before him. Alduin hissed at the blade as sparks skittered across it's glass surface. His demonic ebony gauntlet raised to his chest beside his newfound mortal heart. "I've killed you once and I can easily do it again."

"You are but a Mey, a fool!" He growled, his hand falling from his chest and body slightly tipping.

The Nord eyed him warily, watching as his fury filled eyes studied her. She heard him growl softly and take a crooked step toward her, his hand rushing to grasp his head. She lowered her sword until the tip of the blade barely touched the stone of the bridge. Another hand went to grasp at anything yet he merely fell to ground with a submissive grunt. Kit couldn't help the small gasp at his sudden weakness. She threw her blade back over her shoulder and cautiously knelt next to him, grabbing his stubble covered chin and forcing him to face her. His eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly. Her cheeks flushed as she stared at him with awe. Despite his exotic dragon form, the first of Akatosh was beautiful as a human. She would've expected him to be atleast surprised by his form yet he was rather calm about it. _I'm going to regret this_, she thought bitterly. With a deep sigh she took hold of one of his arms and draped it over her shoulder, wobbling to her feet and practically dragged him into Markarth.

* * *

-:-

Her enchanted blade had whipped towards him, Dragonrend preventing him from flying into the purple and pink hued sky of Sovngarde. Her ruby curls washed over her dented armor like a bloody river, her pale steel eyes flickered with vengeance as she sprinted toward him with a fury filled battle cry. The glass greatsword sank deep into his ebony scaled chest, piercing his heart.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"

His voice quickly faded as he reared up, the Dovahkiin jumped back from him, her sword plunging itself into the holy ground beside her. With a roar his body, cracking and bloodied, exploded into ash and bone.

Alduin's eyes shot open with renewed fire. His breath came in short pants, a thin film of sweat coated his face and under his armor. He made an attempt to move forward only to be pulled back by chains bounding his hands behind him and to the wall. He grunted and examined the room with disdain. His crimson gaze stared at the different ingredients stacked upon shelves along with leaking potions and hanging rabbits. Beside him a fire cracked and burned slowly, it's orange light flickering over his skin. When he looked forward again he was greeted by steel eyes.

"I see you're happily awake, welcome to Vlindrel Hall..."

He growled at her, baring his teeth. "Release me, Dovahkiin."

She smirked. "I am not _that_ foolish, Alduin. Besides I should've killed you and be done with it." She paused, walking over to an alchemy lab to lean against it, arms folded over her newly repaired armored chest. "However I spared you...for now."

"Krii Dovah, be rid of me!" he roared, pulling on his chains fiercely. The chains around his wrists dug deeper into his flesh with each pull or tug, blood trickling over his wrist causing him to wince slightly. _Such weak bodies the humans possess_, he thought gravely.

"No."

"Krii Dovah!"

Kit stared at him in anger. If he refused to listen in her simple language then so be it. "Kos Nahlot, Alduin!"

The once dragon quickly stiffened at her command and gave a grunt of compliance. Why she allowed him to live was beyond what he would've imagined. The Dovahkiin had proved to be strong, yes, but she more over caused him ponder many things. Even near death she refused to allow him victory. He was a king amongst mere fragile mortals. He could feel the anger inside of her, the true soul of a Dovah awaiting to be freed. A devious smile plastered itself onto his handsome face. Her cheeks were tinged in pink, her eyes glaring daggers into him. Looking upon her now in his mortal form, he could not deny he held a mutual respect for her. He may still want to rip out her throat, but the respect was still there.

"Tinvaak, Dovahkiin."

Her gaze softened at his normal tone. "Why are you human?"

He thought about her question for a moment. He didn't exactly have a reason, he considered his transformation a last resort. "You destroyed my original form and yet here I lay, conversing with a poor excuse of a Dov," he growled. "But if you must know, I deemed it necessary to become a mortal to ensure I survived Sovngarde!"

Kit gave him a small pat on the cheek. "Even if you 'deemed it necessary' this should be impossible!" she shouted, her hands raising in the air and motioning to him in waving gestures.

"Kiin Jul Mun."

"What does that mean...?"

Alduin smirked. "It means that I have cheated a bitter fate, a shout that has rendered my spirit in that of a man."

Kit snorted. "Yeah you're a real tough guy in those chains. I could easily cut you down, and hate to break it to you, but exploding was a far better death," she stated simply, turning to display the many daggers strapped to her leg from iron to dragon bone. A wicked smile tugged at her lips as the once dragon shuddered at the sight of the dragon bone dagger. "I'm sure you will happily answer my deafening questions!"

Alduin grunted in response. "So be it."

The Dragonborn smiled in triumph. Soon enough she would figure out what to do with him. Maybe give him to the greybeards? Present him to Parthurnaxx? She began to feel uneasy with the terrible possibilities. The greybeards would shout him to death as Parthurnaxx watched in merriment. Kit's smile turned into a deep scowl. "First things first, I need some mead."

-:-

* * *

_**Tinvaak - Speak**_

_**Krii Dovah – Kill Me**_

_**Tahrodiis Vahdin - Treacherous Maiden**_

**_Dii Hokoron - My Enemy_**

**_Kiin Jul Mun - Born, Human, Man_**

**_Kos Nahlot – Be Silenced_**


	2. Ebony Chains and Honeyed Mead

-:-

She felt a smooth buzz linger at the back of her skull as she sipped down her fourth bottle of sweet honey mead, having forced her new guest to take the toxic liquid as well. One of his hands were still wrapped in hard chains, bound to the chair, but she allowed him the freedom of one arm to hold his mead. He twirled the bottle in soft circles and eyed it suspiciously. _For one who claimed to be in this form more than once he's eerily curious of simple things_, she thought. Kit looked down at her half empty bottle and frowned. It always seemed there was never enough mead to numb her, but rather sober her up at dawn and ease her at dusk. When she looked up, she was greeted by wide crimson eyes and a nose hovering over the tip of the bottle she gave to him.

She raised a perfect auburn brow at him. "It is not poisoned I'll have you know," she said smoothly, taking a small sip of her mead.

He only growled at her though drank the honeyed ale nonetheless while watching her like a hawk. When he noticed his body didn't react to the substance in a painful manner he continued to drink until it was nearly empty before slamming the bottle down on her table, cracking it's already scraped surface. To his pleasure, she jerked at the sound unpleasantly, her eyes studying the cracked glass as little ale seeped from the crooked cracks and into the wood of the small table. "You wished to ask things of me, so let us begin before I get...bored," he drawled, his eyes narrowing.

Kit set her mead down and smiled. "Why would you create a shout to be human if you despise us so?" she asked sweetly, resting her elbow on the splintering wood table and cheek pressed into her hand, the fingertips of her other hand running along the rim of her bottle to produce a small ringing.

"Being the form of Jul proved an advantage, as far as I'm concerned the rest of your kin believe me to be Dilon, yes?" He then sat silent, mimicking her pose amongst the table. "In other words, I am...unseen, or rather unimportant as this."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but you're also fragile in this form as well..." she trailed off, examining his body with her steel eyes. From what she gathered by pure curiosity, his armor looked like his once dragon skin, crooked and demonic and black as night.

"I'm Nahlaas." He paused to lean slightly closer, his crimson gaze set aflame. "I intend to keep it as such."

The Dragonborn ignored his threatening gaze and stood, walking to the fire place to stand before it. There was an ominous silence as she thought for a moment. "Can you still shout?"

That's when he stiffened. "Zu'u Dreh Ni, I do not..." he trailed off.

"Well we can certainly find out considering you never thought about it, clearly," she said softly, folding her arms over her chest as she looked into the embers of the crackling fire, her cheeks and nose red from the heat.

He noticed the wicked smile curling along her face as she stared into the fire. Without a word she sauntered past him to grab a large thick cloth and patter over to the fireplace. By now he didn't bother to watch her, but stared off, the room growing slightly darker as a flapping sound filled the area. Alduin spared a glance over his shoulder to watch as she put out the fire. Kit tossed the cloth aside and stood tall with her hands firmly on her hips, proud of her work.

"Time to test my theory!" She turned to Alduin, her smile never faltering. "You're going to restart my fire."

His voice grew dark. "I will not shout for you, Dovahkiin."

"Yes well you're also bound and I intend to take advantage," she snapped, grabbing at his free arm to toss him before the smoking charred wood, her other hand holding the end of his chain. He was almost tempted to take his free hand to choke her, but at this point he knew he needed her to an extent and clenched his fist instead while she held onto the chain restricting his other hand, nails digging into his palms as he clenched his bound hand. With what looked like a simple huff, he faced the wood, his chest rising and sticking out. _I would hope this body can survive my Thu'um_, he thought bitterly. He took a final inhale and tightened his already clenched fists.

"Yol, Toor Shul!"

The Dragonborn stood stiff as she watched the flames escape her enemies throat, lighting the charred wood in mere seconds with his deep powerful voice. As the last flaming sparks left his lips she moved next to him, her eyes locked on him in slight awe. He knew she looked surprised and he was as well. Hearing his own voice through that of a mere human gave him slight content, but did nothing for his burning hate of the form, his last resort to remain amongst the living. Alduin turned to face her when she slapped her hand over his lips. If she actually thought he would shout her to death then she truly was foolish. He intended to make her death slow and painful, the act itself would be infamous and gory. His lips twitched into a wicked smile beneath her cold fingertips.

"Don't even think about it, World Eater," she said, her voice low and threatening.

Alduin grabbed her wrist in a deathly grip and removed the dainty hand from his mouth. "If I truly wished to burn you alive as of now, I would have faced you and not the hearth," he said harshly, throwing her hand from him to grab his bound wrist and rub it softly, hissing at the slight pain and restriction. He continued to knead his wrist when slender fingers slid onto his hand. His ruby gaze watched as Kit loosened the chain wrapped around his wrist, just enough so it didn't sting or burn.

"If it hurt, you should have told me, foolish Dovah."

"This body is weak! I tend to feel little to no pain in my original form," he muttered, ruby gaze watching her fingertips brush over his ebony gauntlet as her hands fell to her sides yet the end of the chain remained in her grasp.

Her pale eyes lingered over his chest, curious if a scar lay beneath the armor where her sword pierced his dragon heart. Now that he was living she felt...relief. She also felt as though she failed to destroy him, hell she thought she failed to complete her main purpose as Dragonborn. He had saved her from execution only to be hunted down by her later with the help of one of his old allies and very master of the Way of the Voice, Parthurnaxx. When Esbern revealed her masters secret, Kit wasn't so much surprised to say the least. Of all the dragons she encountered, she knew they were loyal to the World Eater, even if they didn't approve of rule or his existence as the first born of Akatosh. They all served him at some point in time. And the longer she stared at his protected torso, the more unsettling guilt she felt. Kit closed her eyes and vaguely gestured to his chest with her hand.

"D-did it hurt...in So-"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened suddenly only to return to their original size quickly. "We should head out. I'm running low on supplies and could use some assistance," she stated, walking over to the weathered weapon rack beside him to grab Shockwave. She swung the greatsword over her shoulder and faced him with a impish grin. "Let's go! we have work to do!"

Alduin leaned against the fireplace, the chain pulling her forward slightly. "I never agreed to such. What makes you think I won't kill you at any moment?" He smirked, twisting his bound hand to grip the chain. With a powerful pull, Kit was thrust forward into his chest, his free hand holding the small of her back. A small gasp left her lips at the sudden closeness of him, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink. His arm squeezed the air from her lungs and she barely managed to reach into her satchel, a black soul gem fragment in her hand as the already small piece shattered against the chain when she grabbed it. Black light engulfed the both of them in a thick liquid wave of darkness.

* * *

-:-

His eyes opened to blurred vision, his stomach uneasy. A heavy weight was pressed onto his chest, proving difficult to breathe and he blinked rapidly before his vision cleared. They were still in Vlindrel Hall, though it seemed almost quieter than before. The fire he triumphantly started ceased to burn brightly, all candles lit throughout the home ceased to burn as well, leaving it dark and ominous. His crimson stare caught sight of Shockwave, the blade shattered yet sparks still popped beside it. In an attempt to move and sit up, the weight on his chest rolled into his lap causing him to stare down. There, laying limp in his lap, was the Dragonborn with closed eyes and slightly furrowed brows, her ruby locks tussled around her head. He moved his chained hand to remove her from him when her opposite hand moved also. With a grunt he raised his hand above his head, her hand following. The chain had turned ebony, smoke emanating from it's flawless surface. It wrapped each of their wrists in what seemed like an endless chain to bind them together, though when the chain made contact with their gauntlets, the color faltered and changed. Alduin eyed the chain around his wrist as the color burned a fiery red, and a soft blue around Kit's wrist. Her lips parted slightly to let out a soft groan, her eyes fluttering open. She growled and sat up, unaware she was atop him and went to grab her head when his hand flicked over and hit her chin lightly.

"Oh ow...what in the name of Talo-" She went silent mid sentence to stare at his hand, slightly limp in front of her face. With a tiny squeak she lifted her own hand, mimicking Alduin's previous actions. "This was not what I was planning," she muttered.

Alduin snorted. "And what did you think would occur?" He waved his hand with disgust and narrowed his eyes at her. "I should have set you aflame, Dovahkiin."

"Kit."

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

Her serene face contorted into a cruel scowl. "It is my name and you better damn well use it. Besides I _thought_ the fragment would atleast shock or burn you," she snapped, whipping her hand past the front of each of them to bring his following hand to hit him across the face. Much to her amusement his hand struck his own cheek with a small pop. When he looked at her with a burning glare, she gave an innocent shrug. "My intentions were good I promise."

"Ag Ko Fin Nil."

She laughed lightly at his snide response, but ignored it with the wave of her free hand. "If I go down, you're going down with me...literally." In one fluid motion she stood, Alduin in tow. They remained silent for what seemed like ages as they examined the smokey chain between them. Kit's hand brushed over his side of the chain, the fiery red turning to a soft purple. "Well that's new," she mumbled.

He didn't wait for her to say anything else, but turned and began to walk away, pulling her along effortlessly.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" she questioned, jogging beside him.

His eyes caught hold of her curious pale gaze. "You needed supplies, yes? And I suggest we find a way to...remove this burden," he said slowly, only pausing in step to allow her to keep up with his long strides. Before he could open the dwarven door, she rushed in front of him. As he looked down at her he noticed she was rather...small for a Nord, making her look more fragile. It didn't help the stone expression on his face however. "What?"

Kit smirked. "Does this mean we're temporary best friends?"

"No."

She snorted and gave a light humorless laugh. "Good enough, let us be off!"

-:-

* * *

**_A/N I hope you guys like my little tale so far! I'm trying to make chapters longer and having writer's block isn't helping, but I hope you're liking this so far and I appreciate your reviews!_**

**_~KitSlayer_**

_**Jul – Human/Mankind**_

_**Dilon – Dead**_

_**Ag Ko Fin Nil – Burn in the Void**_


	3. Awkward Endeavors

-:-

Keeping to the shadows, Kit and Alduin snuck swiftly out of Markarth and into the northern light lit night. Her eyes wandered to the colorful sky and she smiled softly. Being a resident of Cyrodiil, she never experienced nights like this outside her weathered window in Bruma. Skyrim almost reminded her of her old home, snowflakes falling swiftly and crisp cold mornings. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss it. As she stared, her body came to a complete stop just to watch the soft motion of the blue and green lights amongst the sky. She was homesick.

He raised a brow in question. "Why are we stopping?"

Kit turned her head to him, a sad smile on her face. "I miss Cyrodiil," she said softly.

"Tell me of it." He folded his arms over his chest, the ebony chain pulling her closer than she was pleased with. He had to admit, he was genuinely curious by Cyrodiil. In his time he only ventured there once many centuries ago and was curious as to how it changed over time.

She sighed. "Very well. I used to live in the city of Bruma just close to the border. It was full of snow and just as cold as Skyrim," she explained lightly, preventing herself from revealing to much of her previous home. "But, Cyrodiil never had night skies like this and being taken away when I crossed the border...there weren't lights in the sky like tonight, they were red," she finished, a slight frown tugging at her lips.

Alduin didn't ask another question, he figured the subject was difficult to speak of and so he dismissed it to continue on their path with her in tow. His wandering eyes caught her looking up into the sky with sparkling eyes. It really did confuse him how such a fragile being had defeated him. He was ashamed of himself and snarled, looking away. When they reached a fork in their path Kit took the lead, claiming to head towards Winterhold a few days away. She explained how she knew the Arch Mage when she was a student and how vast and lush the library was. He was rather intrigued to say the least, the thought of reading ancient texts and new literature gave him atleast something to look forward to other than breaking the chain binding them on this twisted journey he was trapped in.

"Why must you always look so angry?"

He was caught off guard by her question. She wasn't even looking at him, but her head was slightly turned as she walked. His mouth became a thin stern line. "Why must you ask such questions?" he retorted, walking beside her long slow strides. "If you must know, I have nothing to be pleased of and so I look as such, it is simply my natural expression."

"I believe you had something to do with my beautiful Shockwave being shattered to little pieces, so you should be pleased that I haven't killed you yet, " she said nonchalantly, running a finger along her exposed neck and making slight gagging noises. He shuffled uncomfortably and scoffed at her. It appeared she was trying to drive him mad...and it was slowly working. Within a few hours she had managed to weave into his mind, and it made him want to kill her sooner. Just as he was distracted by his inner thoughts, he was yanked from them...literally. Kit was walking in a quickened pace and his arm was pulled forward causing him to stumble slightly before falling into step with her.

"What happened to that Zahkrii was none of my doing, though I wish it were," he sneered.

Kit waved him off with her hand and looked toward the sky once more. The sky was a bright orange and pink, fading into a soft blue as her pale eye's looked higher to the remaining stars, the northern lights just barely shining. Soon enough the sun would be peeking out from the horizon to signal the dawn of a new day, but she felt her eyelids already begin to sag. Being Dragonborn was tough, especially when you think you've defeated the World Eater only for him to return...again. She was beat and overspent, allowing Alduin to lead as she limped behind him like a wounded deer, almost surprised he didn't pounce on her like a damn Sabre cat and rip her apart. _Oh but he __**so**_ _does_, she thought with a silent snicker. Her plan to drive him mad like Sheogorath was all but working it's magic. The way he looked at her in a fury filled gaze or how he gave her dirty looks whenever he had the chance. Now that Kit had it in mind, he _could've_ killed her when he used his fire breath...so why didn't he?

"Alduin?"

"Yes, Goraan Maar?

She refused to growl at the little name and coughed instead, a forced smile on her glossy lips. "Why didn't you kill me in Vlindrel Hall? You had the perfect moment to do so."

He paused and turned around, walking closer into her personal space. His ruby glare examined her thoroughly as if she were a foreign object. "You are tired."

"That doesn't asw-"

Before she could finish, his right hand snaked over her shoulder blades and his legs bent slightly to slide his other hand under her knees, lifting her effortlessly as she protested by squirming in his hold, her own right hand restricted as she reached to slap at his face. The ebony chain tugged at her hand when she attempted again only for Alduin to move the hand pressed to her back closer to himself to keep her furious hand at bay with the chain, her unbound hand buried between her side and his torso. Her ruby locks brushed over his hand lightly in soft curls and waves. When her hair was tucked into her carved armor before, he hadn't realized it was so long when let loose. When he looked down at her, her cheeks were a rather bright shade of pink and her brows were furrowed as she looked away from him.

"Praan, Dii Hokoron."

Kit's eyes widened and she nodded softly, hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder as he began to walk. She smiled softly all the while drifting into a soundless sleep against his stiff body.

* * *

-:-

The air was cold and crisp when Kit finally awoke from her deep sleep, her eyes closed and snowflakes falling onto her lashes. If she didn't know any better, she would say they were already in Winterhold. Her eyes opened slowly and she groggily looked up. Alduin was facing forward, still walking along with her cradled in his arms. She looked around to examine their location and smiled. They were at the base of the Throat of the World where the snow fell peacefully along the crooked path, but then she gasped. _How long has he been walking? It doesn't look like he's stopped at __**all**_, she thought frantically, looking up at the grey sky...or rather anywhere but his stern face.

"I stopped after passing Falkreath and continued from there, Nii Los, it is dusk."

Her pale eyes widened at his words. It was as if he had read her bloody mind or he noticed her little panic attack. It wasn't very surprising, he knew when she didn't speak a word of dragon language, but to be fair it was obvious when she looked at him like he had two heads as he resurrected Salohknir at Kynesgrove. The memory sent a chill up her spine. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I had no reason to," he grunted.

She smirked. "And what if there was danger? I just might need a knight in shining armor!" she gasped, acting faint in his arms.

He growled. "Then go find this, Kaal you wish to have."

Kit laughed. "Maybe I will on our journey together or maybe I won't, but atleast I'll have acquaintances."

Alduin didn't say anything after that and she was thankful yet she liked the sound of his voice. It was deep and husky and just purely musical. It was until he stopped walking that she looked up at him with dull eyes. He was looking down at her with an emotionless stare, his crimson eyes deep and dark. There was the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked upon her. He had difficulty choosing if it were hate or pity. She almost looked like an innocent child in his arms and he let out a low chuckle, causing her to huff and furrow her brows.

"Whats so funny?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

She squirmed in his arms and he released her willingly, allowing her to walk ahead of him. "Fine be that way. I didn't want to know anyway. Besides we should set up camp, there's a cave up ahead."

Alduin nodded and followed her to the cold cave, the soft snow crunching under their feet. Kit didn't bring any bedrolls, but she rested her head on her satchel amongst the cold stone, her ruby curls fanned around her head. He had no choice but to sit beside her, the ebony chain proving to be more of a nuisance with each passing moment. There was no telling how long they remained in silence until he heard faint mumbling and turned his gaze to the Bron beside him. He would've guessed she was a Bard for some time before she was given the gift of a Dovah soul as the soft words seeped from her lips in a musical tune.

"_I wanna run,_

_Where no one else can follow me._

_Find a calm from the wreckage,_

_and the danger of this swelling sea."_

There was a small part of him that understood the soft words she whispered to herself. He wished to fly away and never to return and yet he wished the end of her very kind to turn Tamriel into his own personal flying ground save for his Dovah followers. He stared into the sky and almost scowled at it. Alduin regretted changing into a mortal, he despised it yet cherished the chance to reign over Skyrim again. His eyes lingered to his chained wrist, the red glow was all but gone, replaced with a soft purple. Resting over his hand was that of the Dragonborn. When he looked to her she was looking away at the sky. If any other circumstance he would've whipped away his hand, but couldn't when he noticed the small tears dripping down her flushed cheeks in silence. Only once he would allow this gesture...only once, and followed her gaze to stare at the sky as well.

-:-

* * *

_**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would've made it longer, but it seemed to be enough for one chapter. I look forward to your opinions.**_

_**~KitSlayer**_

_**Zahkrii – Sword**_

_**Nii Los – It Is **_

_**Bron - Nord**_

_**Kaal - Champion**_

_**Goraan Maar – Young Terror**_

_**Praan, Dii Hokoron – Rest, My Enemy**_

_Song: Heart Beats by Johnnyswim_


	4. Trolls amongst Lovers

-:-

He listened to her soft snores as dawn was just a few hours away, the sky a darker grey. His hand remained under her tight grip, mostly because he was anxious as to what would happen should he remove it. Alduin slept rarely when in dragon form and being mortal now had proven difficult to give him the awoken promise he wanted, forcing him into slumber for an hour at a time before awakening once more. It was now that he decided to give up and focus on the damn woman he wanted to be rid of so desperately. Her hair was frazzled in wild fiery curls beside her head, her eyes calm and a soft smile on her pale, parted lips. His mind was commanding him to do something as she lay there so peacefully, curious if his mind wished to kill her or ravish her. Either way he chose neither. So often she would crinkle her nose and then go back into her dream, her hand squeezing his lightly. He was almost curious as to what she dreamed of in her euphoric state, curious enough to be oblivious to her pale eyes staring into his crimson depths.

"Alduin..."

His name was spoken so softly he could barely hear it as the warmth on his hand left when her own delicate hand reached up to him. Whether she wanted to touch his chest or face was unknown, but he would never know as he stood abruptly with a clanking of his heavy armor, her arm raising as the chain pulled on her blue hued wrist.

"We should continue our path," he stated, shuffling slightly.

Kit nodded and threw her satchel over her shoulder with her free hand, stretching as she sauntered out of the little cove and into the crisp snowy weather while he hesitantly followed. Her eyes looked at anything but him, her cheeks flushed and tear-stained from the previous tears that ran down her cheeks. She smiled brightly and practically skipped down the path with a helpless Alduin forced along behind her. Though as she skipped her way along the path, her mind was in a daze. Her fingers seemed to burn where they grasped his hand so tightly, allowing her weakness to be shown to him. She knew he was confused yet he didn't pull away or hiss at her. Throughout her exciting journey to slay him in the first place, she despised it. Never in her life did she wish to be Dragonborn and here she is shouting with no effort. If only she was normal, maybe her mind would be at ease but for now she had a chain to break.

They were just outside Whiterun when Kit suggested they stay at the Bannered Mare before a nonstop trip to Winterhold and he deemed it alright while she walked ahead of him. They remained silent through the rather 'cheerful' place, nodding in acknowledgment to those who waved or said hello to their Dragonborn, save for those who gave curious eyes to the ebony chain dangling between them. It was until Alduin ran into her back that he noticed her whole body had gone stiff like a statue. His gaze followed hers to a young woman standing outside of a rather dome looking wooden structure, a small mossy stone wall in front of it. The woman leaned against it, her dark lips in a smile and brown eyes searching. She ran her fingers through the strands of chocolaty hair that wasn't in braided loops on either side of her head. As her tanned fingers left her head he noticed the purple streaks coming from either side of her eyes and a dash below her glossy bottom lip. She wasn't the least bit attractive to him.

"Wo Los Tol Vahdin?" He spoke low, knowing Kit was the only one who could understand the dragon tongue within hearing range.

Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened. "Ria," she spat, as though the name was poison on her tongue. She turned and visibly hissed like a snake. "That woman stole the man I cared for! I hate her with all my being. Damn harpy should rot i-"

Kit's venomous words were cut short by laughter. Her head turned away from Alduin to look over her shoulder. This..Ria was in the arms of a small built man, steel eyes and black war paint splattered around his eye sockets. His hair was of charcoal and rather short, barely able to touch the wolf armor that adorned his body. The grey armor clanked loudly as the man wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and his face nuzzling her neck, his dark stubble tickling the tan flesh. The small contact was enough for Kit to look up to Alduin with sad pale eyes. As he looked into her deep gaze, Ria could not compete with the exotic aura of the Dragonborn. Her ruby curls and waves ran down her armor in long perfect strands, soft braids in front of each of her ears running across her high cheekbones and brushing against her pale full lips. The dark charcoal shadow and liner amongst her eyes brightened her steel iris' and deep grey pupils. She was shorter for a common Nord, but that was the most intriguing thing about her besides her fiery personality and stunning charms. It was a wonder she hadn't taken a lover through her travels. No doubt a women with such strength would go unnoticed. Alduin averted his sight to the male and growled.

"He was a fool."

She didn't face him, but he could see the faint but surprised smile on her lips. "If I weren't such a good person, I'd shout him off the Throat of the World."

Alduin smirked. "No one is stopping you from doing so."

"Hmm, I do believe I have a plan." Her smile grew wider as she finally faced him. She took his hand in hers, the chain between them growing even more slack and once again the sweet plum color as the opposites made contact. Kit held her chin up high and strode past the couple with swaying hips, a smoldering gaze, and her hair flowing behind her in luscious waves. All he could manage was a threatening glare at the lovestruck man holding Ria as they passed, his hand tightening around hers. He let out a low growl all the while the fools watched in awe as they passed like a queen and her bodyguard. Whatever plan this woman had, it was sure to be devious and purely amusing while she let her eyes linger on the brunette with anything but evil intentions. And that is why he relished it.

* * *

-:-

"Ready?" she asked excitedly, her smile cheeky.

Her body was pressed into the horned raven armor of his back while she poked her head over the bushes briefly. Ria was sitting in an old wooden chair with her back to them just a few feet away, a soft breeze brushing over her brown braids and dark lips pursed as she drank from her rusted tankard. Alduin looked between a small opening in the bushes to look at the woman as well. Why he agreed to allow the Dragonborn on his back was beyond him, but she managed to convince the hardened previous Dovah. The girl shifted on his back, allowing her chained hand to fall beside him to allow enough length so the weren't a tangled mess behind the bushes. Only Talos would know what passersby would think if they heard grunting and small gasps from behind an ominous bush. The very thought made him shudder.

"I do not even know what you are attempting," he whispered, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to look at her.

Kit ignored him and faced Ria, whom was oblivious to the duo rustling and clanking behind the bushes. "Zul, Mey Gut!"

"Hey, troll bait!"

Ria jumped and stood from her chair, her tankard almost falling from her shaking fingers. Her dark eyes looked about the area cautiously, her feet carrying her around the courtyard in search for anyone. She passed the bush multiple times before taking her seat with a few glances around. With another sip of from her tankard, she shrugged and remained silent. Behind the bush however, the duo snickered and giggled at the ignorant girl. Kit was had her arms wrapped around Alduin's broad shoulders as her cheek pressed against the crooked armor of his back, rumbling under his low laughter. It felt so weightlifting to laugh, he hadn't in such a long time. The only occurrence when he let himself merely chuckle, it was when a bandit foolishly came at him, only to be slip on ice and tumble down a mountain. His laughter became more frequent at the memory. He didn't even flinch when the female beside him let her fingertips trace the carved patterns of the ebony armor along his shoulder. Her body wiggled lightly as she slid beside him with a childish smile and sparkling eyes. He was almost tempted to lean into his enemy when he blinked and she was looking away from him and to a silent Ria.

He looked away from her briefly before glancing at her once more. "We should head to the inn you spoke of."

"Okay one more time before we go to the Bannered Mare," she whispered between short giggles. He gave a curt nod and let her whisper the shout again. To his surprise, Ria jumped and almost ran into the building, her back against the double doors and tankard thrown with the force of a child, only landing a few feet before the cowering girl.

"Whose there?" she shouted, her eyes darting around.

They held their tongues and swiftly evaded the courtyard, leaving Ria to scurry into the building. Just as the to reached the front, Kit looked over to Alduin who led the way despite her protest that he wouldn't know where it is, only for him to grunt and continued to walk in long strides she could barely keep up to. A smooth smile curled her lips as well as the flush among her cheeks. Her glittering stare began to stroll along his body, examining each crevice and curve of his heavy armor. She almost wondered what his body looked like under all that armor. Maybe he was big under all that armor, he certainly looked like a boulder you wouldn't want to walk into. Perhaps he would take it off to bathe..._Sweet Talos girl! The things in your mind would have a priest praying to all the nine! _Her thoughts did have a major point, this ma- scratch that - Dovah, was driving her sweet little mind into submission. It appeared she never even noticed until she found herself staring at him in awe. Right down to his rear. _Not bad.._

"Kit."

Her head snapped up. Alduin stared at her with an emotionless expression, though a small glint of amusement in his eyes. "What?"

"Is there something particularly fascinating about my a-"

"S-shut up! Let's g-go already!" She couldn't help her shameless blush and sudden stutters as she forced her hand up to cover what was left of her dignity. She quietly chastised herself, shoving by him and leading the rest of the short way to the inn as he was dragged along behind her with a mischievous smirk. _How did he know I was looking at him? Hmph, perhaps the hungry glare I gave him wasn't helping the least...Bastard! _Though the longer she kept her eyes forward a grin formed on her faced as well as her eyes smiling ahead of her. Even if it was to get her attention, bubbles fluttered around her squeezing heart. For her sworn enemy, she was warming up to him quicker than she would've like, but the thought etched into her mind.

_He said my name._

_-:-_

* * *

_**A/N Thank you work and school from keeping me from my writing! I tried to make this chappy nice and sweet considering I won't be updating like a spitfire and frankly I found this chapter to be shorter than I would've liked *grr!*, anyways I hope you were amused by my bitter attempt at humour *wink wink* and as always I appreciate reviews!**_

_**~KitSlayer**_

_**Wo Los Tol Vahdin – Who is that Maiden**_

_**Zul Mey Gut – Throw Voice Shout **_

_**p.s I do not have anything against Ria and Vilkas, but I figured they would be together if he wasn't with the Dragonborn right? I don't support them but to those who do I do hope you're either amused or furious! (`u`v)**_


	5. The Bannered Mare

-:-

The thick sent of ale and steaming horker meat invaded their senses as they stumbled into the Bannered Mare. Being what others would consider a "usual" at the inn, Kit paid no mind to those who gave curious glances to the striking male behind her, as well as the seemingly unbreakable ebony chain that hung loosely between them. Alduin gave them practiced and skilled fiery glares as his female leader led him up the creaking wooden steps to the highest and clearly the largest room within the warm inn, a small but cozy indoor balcony standing stiff to look over the large establishment and the crackling fire that reside in the middle, glowing bright and cooking various meats hung along a rusted metal rod above it.

"You own this room I presume?" he asked with a raised brow.

The Dragonborn turned slightly, her eyes sincere and soft. "Yes." She then turned back and continued into the room without a word, her steps slightly off.

He would say she were intoxicated, but she hadn't a sip of ale in two days, or rather before they were in this mess to begin with. Alduin hated the fact that he went to confront her, sneaking past Parthurnax as the elder dragon watched Odahviing circle The Throat of the World with surprising grace. He remembered when he first spotted Kit too, her head hung low, concealed by her ruby curls and her eyes to the small trail of water, few salmon splashing up the rocky stream. Her Nordic armor was battered and bloodied though most of dark blood dripped off into the stone creases beside her boots. At first, he didn't even recognize the woman who thought she had slayed him, then again who wouldn't recognize the great Dovahkiin? His crimson gaze stared in awe as the light rays of the pink sky reflected off of what little porcelain skin he could see, enough to make a mirror image against the damp, smooth Markarth stone her elbows rested against. And that was when he confronted her, the delicate flower in her fingertips falling into a crumpled mess.

"Kit, may I ask you a question?"

Her fingers barely grasped the door handle when he spoke rather politely. _Well that's just peachy. _"Alright." She paused and gave him a once over, simply checking for a hint of something devious with her pale glare. She found nothing, only his broad shoulder's relaxed and his posture like a gentlemen.

"What was that...Bii Flora you held? Was it of value to you?" he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. He wasn't sure whether she would be saddened or perhaps angry.

Kit held her breathe, imagining the small moment she had with her small Mountain flower before it's end.

_The shouts and cheers of victory faded by as the miners nearby entered their homes, tankards spread across the area as was spilt ale and mead, the thick golden liquid seeping into the dry dirt. She suppressed a small laugh, reaching into her satchel to pull out a small blue mountain flower. Her thumb ran along the stem as she twirled it in her fingers, the petals glittering..._

Her eyes looked to her fingers, the crooked surface of the smooth stem imprinted onto to her fingertips. Unfortunately, her delicate flower was all but destroyed; to run along the stream with ripped petals and a broken stem. In truth, she had kept the odd flora as a good luck charm, finding it while she marched out of Bleak Falls Barrow amongst what looked like an ancient shrine with a yellowed and decayed skull seemingly melting into the cold stone it laid on. There were a bundle of mountain flowers, so many shapes and colors, red, scarlet, violet, though only one had caught her eye. Sitting farthest away from the skull was a sky blue mountain flower, the petals lush and soft, the stem crooked like an old staff. She had no choice but to take it for herself. Kit hid her face by looking away from Alduin, her brows furrowed and eyes tightly shut.

"I-it was nothing of importance, lets go-" Her last word barely left her lips when grasped her hand, their chained wrists a deep, enchanting purple as they made slight contact. She studied him quietly as his face grew slightly darker, and his tone lower.

"Dreh Ni Nok Wah Dovah."

He knew she was fibbing? Surely it wasn't _that _obvious...or maybe she made it obvious? His grip tightened when she didn't answer causing her to squeak in response. "I...it was a good luck charm," she mumbled.

He blinked in surprise. "I...ahem, apologize. It was my confrontation that caused it to be ruined..." he trailed off, releasing her hand, the plum glow fading his wrist into a smooth, unnoticeable scarlet as though his concerning demeanor caused it to change.

"It's nothing to apologize for, Alduin." She tried to emulate his calm expression, but to no avail. Her cheeks faded into their naked color when his grip on her was gone, her own wrist back to a sparkling blue. "Let's just rest until morning," she whispered softly, walking into the room to sit on the plush, soft covers of the bed with him beside her. She cleared her throat to speak, but nothing came out as her lips parted slightly.

He watched her shift uncomfortably, her lips closing quickly with a slight, muffled pop. It was clear to both of them that they shouldn't stay in their armor forever, but removing the chunky metal as they were chained was easier said than done. Rather than face possible embarrassment, they each leaned against the wall at the head of the barbaric themed bed. Alduin knew his body wasn't tired, but when he looked to his female companion, her eyes were closed and her body in a small, curled ball. He couldn't help the look of surprised that painted his face. Perhaps that's why she seemingly wobbled to the room, being as they hadn't slept. With a sigh, the previous Dovah examined the weathered nightstand to the side of the bed, a semi ruined book laying upon the splintered surface. _I suppose there's no harm in it._

-:-

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping tight lips and a free hand scratching dark stubble, the book he finished within hours open among the floor. As the soft, groggy glaze slid from his eyes, they focused onto a curious looking female specimen mere inches from his face. Unexpectedly he shouted, surprising the Dragonborn as well, her body forced onto his while his hands raised above him in alarm. From what he could gather it was either very late at night or very early in the morning, but at the moment he could care less.

"Bein Volaan!" he hissed.

With quick hands, Kit covered his mouth with her fingertips with a small giggle. "Oh hush up! It's only me you foolish Dovah. You may as well awake the whole inn at this early hour!" _So near dawn it is_, he thought bitterly. He caught her shining gaze. "Am I so terrifying?"

His eyes narrowed at the girl and nipped at her fingers as a warning to remove them, which she did. It was clear she was in a haze, possibly even intoxicated. _But how? _"You've been drinking," he deadpanned.

"Maybe," she whispered, her gauntlet free fingers raking through his ebony locks, his head tilting back slightly. How the Nord had managed to remove her gauntlets barely phased him as his eyes narrowed further, his stare demanding an explanation.

"How did you even man-"

His words were cut short when he felt something cold and soft against his lips. His body stiffened and his arms grasped her shoulders. Her free hand was pressed into his chest and her other grasping their ebony chain. She kept her lips parted as her tongue slid over his lips and back into her own mouth, her eyes heavily lidded. "Shut up, Alduin."

The words hit him like a wave of ice as his flaring eyes watched her. Her hair was a frazzled mess of flames that fanned along her throbbing cheeks. His claw-like fingertips squeezed her shoulders harder, enough to send crooked cracks through her armor. The only noise between them were his steady breathes and her small pants, lips parted and auburn brows slightly furrowed. He wasn't one to hesitate, though this female had sent shudders of...something to crawl along his spine like a spider. When his stare left her pale lips, he looked to her eyes; clouded and heavily lidded, clearly indicating her slight arousal. His chest tightened. _Arousal? Clearly she is intoxicated, poisoned by lust! _Despite his accurate thoughts, he felt a low rumble in his throat which faded into a smooth growl. An unknown heat radiated from his tense body in waves of anger as he forced himself forward. Kit's shoulder's connected to the foot of the bed with a hard thud, a shortened gasp escaping her lips, only to be smashed into his own as he devoured her in pure lust and hatred. His fingers laced with hers tightly to keep her own delicate hands pressed on either side of her head, her fingers twitching in anticipation. Her lips were sweet, tasting of honeyed ale and sweet rolls and yet when his lips were hot against hers she visibly shook, her eyes closed and low moans filling the thick air. He tasted like the most exotic ingredients, juicy venison and the most thickest of wines laced in cinnamon. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip and nipped lightly at it, falling mercy to his toxic ministrations. It was the absence of his addicting taste that open her eyes slightly, a crimson gaze staring at her like a motionless and beautiful bittersweet gargoyle. From her peripheral vision, she noticed the passionate ruby glow of their wrists, dotted in a deep scarlet but ignored it.

"I warn you now Dovahkiin, I will not show mercy."

Her steel eyes glanced to him, a brave demeanor rushing over her. "I wasn't expecting you to," she said in what she thought was proud and loud, but hushed and cracked.

A smirk tugged at his lip as he released her hands and leaned away far enough to examine her. Her lips were bruised and cheeks flushed and slightly puffed. Her arousal had faded, but when he was towering over her, it was clear what her desires were. His smirk widened in mirth. "Let us be rid of this chain, hm?"

The look on her face was of pure surprise that she couldn't possibly hide. _Did he not notice the bloody glow that **wasn't **purple? He must be mad! then again, that was the plan right?_ She mentally debated with herself for ten agonizing moments before an impish grin spread from ear to ear along her seemingly serene face. Her eyes glittered as she leaned closer. "Why that sounds like an excellent idea!" she squealed in delight, grabbing Alduin's stubble covered cheeks, her smile turning sinister. "And by the way..." she paused, pawing at his face. "I have not been drinking, simply 'acting' to get my way."

He growled. "And what is it you wished to have your way?"

"I'd rather not ruin the surprise," she said, winking so quickly he would've missed it, had he not been staring so intently. Perhaps this adventure would be more eventful ten he thought.

-:-

* * *

_**A/N So, what did you guys think? I am severely sorry for such a delayed update but your support drives me to write despite having to work on 3 different writing projects at the moment, but I could never forget you lovely bunch! And if you're still reading this and actually enjoy it, thank you so much! 3**_

_**~KitSlayer**_

_**Bii – Blue**_

_**Flora – Plantlife, Flower (There is nothing in Dragon Language for plant so I had to improvise!)**_

_**Bein Volaan – Foul Intruder**_

_**Dreh Ni Nok Wah Dovah – Do Not Lie To Me**_


End file.
